


Thankfully not

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I am gonna give it that love btw, I don't need haters in my life, Lol no offense, Not updating my #1 fic again lmao, Read at Your Own Risk, Set right after the Dark Cupid episode, This ship deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's Valentine's went... To put softly... Not as planned but after the disaster Valentine's day has a chance to redeem itself with the help of a certain pink haired tomboy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankfully not

**Author's Note:**

> I will update "We're just different" I swear, it's just no matter how much I try it seems short!

Kim felt like shit, not only he got rejected.... He got akumatized because of that apparently, God knows what he did while being akumatized. He wanted to go home and forget this day forever but, surprise surprise! There were couples everywhere! He pulled up his hoodie, put his hands in his pockets and walked very fast, not noticing any of the couples. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his arm. He turned around to see his competitive yet kind of cute classmate, Alix. He wasn't in the mood so he didn't say anything to her and turned around to leave. She followed him practically running, to keep up.  
"Rough day, huh?" She asked.  
He nodded.  
"What's wrong? And please don't walk with such big steps I have short legs!"  
He slowed down a little "Chloe is the biggest bitch that ever lived on this planet!"  
"Oooh! So that's what that picture she send me was... Ouch..."  
"What pic?.." She pulled out her phone and showed him the embarrassing photo.  
He took a deep breath and turned around to leave, again with his fast pace.  
"Hey! Don't over exaggerate things!"  
"Being akumatized is not over exaggerating!" Silence fell between them... He sat on a bench running a hand throw his hair furiously.  
"Kim, I am s-sorry"  
"It's okay... Forget it... What about you?.. Why aren't you celebrating the mythical being... The so called 'love' "  
She sat next to him on the bench  
"Well, actually, i did get asked out... Twice actually.... Just, not by the person I wanted to be asked by..." She said with sad voice.  
"Hm... You know what?" He said standing up, "Since you are one of the people that don't disgust me..."  
"I'm charmed..." She said sarcastically  
"Let's make this an anti-valentine's day"  
"... Okay" she said reluctantly.  
They went and bought ice cream and strawberry fresh for Alix.  
"How'd you know I am lactose intolerant?" She asked him while sipping her drink.  
"I know you" he said smiling.  
"Pfft..."  
"So, will you tell me who the guy you wanted to be asked by was?" He asked  
"None of your business!" She exclaimed.  
"Okay okay! Than who DID ask you out."  
"Well, two of my friends, one of them I knew from my childhood and everyone from our families wanted us to date but he is not my type."  
"I am sure that's a story right there!"  
"My turn to ask away... Why Chloe though?"  
"...."  
"... Salt on the wound, hint taken..."  
"Sorry...I just really don't wanna talk about it..."  
"It's cool... Okay let's do something we are good at... A race! The Eiffel tower! Who comes there first wins!"  
"Oh, you're on!"  
Eventually, Alix won the race, proving once and for all, she is better than Kim, and would win any race even without her skates.  
They set on a bench again, next to the Eiffel tower.  
"You know what, Kim?" Alix said  
"Hm?"  
"Personally, in all honesty, I think that slut doesn't deserve your attention..."  
"Huh, thanks..." He smiled. "Y'know... I want you to have this" he pulled out the brooch he wanted to give Chloe"  
"Woah! Thanks, Kim!" She said smiling widely.  
"Do I know deserve to know who the mystery guy who didn't ask you out was?" He smirked.  
"Oh, he did ask me out... Now he has..." She said smiling warmly.  
He realized what she just said and he opened his mouth to say something but didn't because she cupped his face with both of her hands and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips, before standing up and leaving. He watched her leave when suddenly Max approached him.  
"So... The plan didn't work..." Kim didnt answer as he watched her leave.  
"Helloooo, earth to Kim!"  
He turned to face Max and said smiling, "Thankfully not." 

 

When Alix came home, only her brother was there, working on something.  
"So? Did you get asked out by your... Our family friend?" Jalil asked.  
"Yeap." She said looking at him.  
"Did you accept?..." He asked once more.  
She looked at the brooch, smirked and said. "Thankfully not..."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hope you liked it I don't know why I am saying lol so much... Lol


End file.
